Bratfest At Tiffany's
by BurntVelvet
Summary: How will BOCD react to a new girl? How will The Pretty Committee react to a new girl? Will there be some cheating going on? CHAPTER 16 UP! ATTENTION!: I am not getting enough reviews for the amount of chapter up. No reviews, no chapters or stories.
1. The EW

**Disclaimer: Everything except for the things I made up are Lisi Harrison's. **

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Suite**

**September 15****th**

**7:34 AM**

Massie Block looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She couldn't believe that it was already the 1st day of Briarwood-Octavian Country Day. The 1st day of school with _Derrington_. Derrington... Oh! She was going to crush him like a bug under a semi-truck. She was Massie Block. Ahb-viously Derrick did nawt know that she wasn't afraid. She was ready to fight. She was a total ten, not to mention the fact that over the summer she had grown 3 inches, bringing her to the grand total height of 5'5"... and it also helped that now she was a 36 B. Sure, nawt as big as Alicia, but then again, what did it matter? She was back and hawter than ever.

Massie smirked at her reflection, imagining what the student population would think _this_ year. Ha! Those LBRs would be bowing at her French Manicured feet. Now _this_ was going to be fun.

**Range Rover in front of**

**Briarwood-Octavian Country Day**

**7:54 AM**

**September 15****th**

"Rate me." Those were the two words Alicia Rivera, Kristen Gregory, Claire Lyons, and Dylan Marvil had been waiting to hear. Massie, as always, went first.

"I am styling a navy Trina Turk cable-knit sweater, a navy-and-yellow Frenchi plaid skirt, Yves Saint Laurent high-heeled oxfords, a new Juicy Couture charm bracelet (my old one fell into the ocean while I was in the Hamptons), and a brand new diamond ring."

"9.9"

"9.8"

"9.9"

"9.8"

Massie grinned. That was an awesome rating!

Then it was Alicia's turn. She was wearing a blue and white Ralph Lauren blouse, Citizens Of Humanity skinny jeans, and Tory Burch flats.

"9.5" was Massie's reply.

Massie looked at Dylan and Claire.

Claire was wearing a olive Alice + Olivia cap-sleeved shirt paired with Joie "armie" cargos, and brown Converse, while Dylan had opted for a lime Betsey Johnson top paired with Miss Sixty jean shorts, and tan UGGs.

"You are both 9.4s" they both smiled.

"Sorry Kristen, your a 9.1." Massie said. Kristen was wearing a plain blue Puma tracksuit.

"I was planning on taking something from 'the room'. " Kristen said, using Massie-like finger quotes.

"'Kay."

Massie opened the door and strutted out of the Range Rover and into the halls of the school, with the Pretty Committee at her heels.

When she walked in, whispers were everywhere.

"She is _sooo_ pretty!" "Great Fashion Sense!" "Ehmagawd! Look at her eyes!"

Massie smiled. This was perfect.

"See... my public still loves me." Massie stated smirking.

"Uh, Massie," Claire whispered, "They aren't talking about you..."

Massie whipped her head around. There she saw a beautiful girl, with amazing blue-green eyes, shiny brown hair with a hot pink streak in it, and an amazing figure. Massie tugged at the brand-new purple streak in her hair that she got in the Hamptons. This new girl looked too confident, too beautiful, too stylish, too alpha. Her moment of comfort was gone. She had thought that maybe, just _maybe_, this year would go smoothly.

Guess Not.

"All Eighth Grade students please report to the auditorium for a welcome assembly. Thank You." Principal Burns' voice bleated loudly through the sound system. 7 minutes later the Pretty Committee was seated inside the ancient, musty room, waiting for P. Burns to speak.

Finally, the crow-like lady waddled over to the podium and began the assembly.

"Caw... Caw!" someone shouted.

"As you all know, this is the first year that this school is Co-Ed," she spoke, ignoring the cawing sounds, "So, please give a warm welcome to the brand-new students- The Briarwood Boys!" Everyone clapped and hooted.

"Now, of course, there have been a few changes. First of all, you all will be assigned locker partners, based on your _first_ name. The numbers were picked randomly. You are not allowed to switch partners." Everyone groaned.

"So that it will be easy, you and your partner will have the same schedule. You will find your schedule and student I.D. inside your lockers. The list is on the bulletins."

Principal Burns said a few other things and finally told them to go see who they got as partners.

**Alicia Rivera...Chris Plovert, Locker 102  
**Farther down...

**Claire Lyons...Cam Fisher, Locker 106**

**Clarisse Roy... Carson Morison, Locker 342**

**Caitlin Peters...Daryl Rivers , Locker 213**

**Caitlyn Rutan...Derrick Harrington, Locker 104**

**Daisy Lauren...Diesel Cook, Locker 546**

Then, farther down the list...

**Dylan Marvil...Griffin Hastings, Locker 101**

Then Even Farther...

**Kristen Gregory... Kemp Hurley, Locker 100**

And finally...

**Massie Block...Josh Hotz, Locker 105 **

"Look who Derrington's with!" exclaimed Alicia.

"Who _is_ that?" asked Massie, pointing to the girl's name.

"That girl with the pink highlight...Ugh! I got Plovert! Lucky, you got Josh!" Alicia pouted.

"Lucky!? I don't want _Josh_!" Massie exclaimed.

"Ugh... I got Cam!" moaned Claire.

"Ehmagawd! I got that freak Griffin!" screeched Dylan.

"Ewww! I got that perv Kemp!" said Kristen.

"This is a nightmare!" yelled Massie over all the commotion.

"I know! What are we going to do?"

Massie just shook her head.

**BOCD**

**Lockers**

**8:23 AM**

**September 15**

Massie looked at Derrington's mysterious locker partner. She had the same Juicy Couture charm bracelet, a Juicy watch, and an ah-mazing outfit. "Caitlyn" was wearing cute worn 7 for all mankind jeans, a hawt sort of low-cut black Chanel top, strappy silver sandals, and was carrying a ah-dorable Dior purse. The girl was ahb-viously nawt preppy. She wore thick hot pink eyeliner and an army cap over her shiny hair. But, she still looked fashionable. Massie leaned over a bit so that she could eavesdrop.

"Mind if we use this?" Caitlyn's really girly voice asked. She was holding up a pink diamond encrusted lock.

"Uh... sure..." it was the first time Massie had ever seen Derrick really nervous. And yet he was still hawter than ever.

"M'kay." The girl said and winked.

_Oh Gawd_, Massie thought, _This is going to be a __**long **__year._

**So how do you like it? R&R. By the way this is the same Caitlyn author as before, but I decided to start over.**

**A/N: I used to be MassiekurxxGirlie. I just changed my names and deleted all my stories. :) Promise. : **


	2. Nawt so boring class

**BOCD**

**3****rd**** Period**

**Ms. Miller's classroom**

**Computer Tech**

**8:43 AM**

A tall blonde teacher with piercing green eyes stood at the front of what rumored to be the hardest, yet most stupid, class in the eighth grade.

"Hey class, what's up?" the kids exchanged confused glances.

"I'm Ms. Miller. I am the newest, youngest, and soon-to-be coolest teacher at BOCD. I just recently graduated from Harvard and this is my first job. In this class you can get away with murder. Why? Because I remember what a drag school was at your age. So this is going to be the highlight of your day. Text, IM, Myspace, Blog, make-out, listen to your iPods, shop online, do it all in here. There is no curriculum. And being the computer nerd that I am, I have found a way to unblock every site. So you are free to go any where you want. Enjoy!"

Massie smirked. Hardest class. Psh. This looked like it was going to be a breeze. She looked around. She knew that none of the Pretty Committee was in this class, so she was just looking for a face-besides Josh- that she knew. Then, she saw Derrington. Derrington and that EW Caitlyn. She watched as Caitlyn's red lips curled up into a smile.

Caitlyn turned back to her laptop. Using her peripheral vision, she looked at Derrick, the cute blonde boy that she shared a locker and a schedule with. She licked her lips. Nothing to start a new year like a hawt boy. She opened up Myspace and speedily typed in her information. She watched Derrick lean over to see that her banner said "Hello Caitlyn ((ily mike 3))!" He didn't need to know that she broke up with her bass-playing-My-Chemical-Romance-loving-boyfriend. She shook her head and smiled. She couldn't believe that she had actually thought she would miss him. She knew that her totally fake punk look would turn all the boys on. Every single girl here was ultra-preppie. She couldn't deny that used to have been. Actually, at heart she still was. But being punk gave her an allure at her old school, which had been filled with Abercrombie & Fitch clones. And obviously it did the same here. She rolled her eyes at the popular group at this school. They probably thought she didn't know what Fendi was. But what they didn't know was that right now she was wearing all designer clothes. Yup. She was. In fact, she was obsessed with designer stuff. She looked and caught about 3 other guys staring at her. She turned back around and rolled her eyes. Losers.

**Yeah, short, but the rents have it stuck in their heads that Winter Break is about "catching up" with work. Yawn. Boring. **


	3. WARNING! Dirty Little Secret

**BOCD**

**Hallways**

**10:12 AM**

Massie checked herself in the mirror inside of her locker and then went over to Caitlyn who was at her locker.

"Hi, I am Massie and I just wanted to warn you that if you mess with me, the alpha, or my friends, known as The Pretty Committee, you will be crushed." Massie said in a fake sugary-sweet voice.

"Hi, I am Caitlyn and guess what!? You don't scare me." Caitlyn replied in a voice almost identical to the one that Massie had used.

Claire came up behind Massie. "Big Mistake." she mouthed.

"Caitlyn, are you a four legged furry pet with a tail?"

"Uh...no..."

"Then why are you acting like such a bitch!"

"Massie, are you an old man?"

"'course nawt."

"Well, then why was your comeback so lame."

With that Caitlyn winked and smiled at the crowd, took her pink Juicy Couture notebooks, and walked away.

"She is so D2M." hissed Massie.

"No duh." Said Claire.

**BOCD**

**Mr. Anderson's Classroom**

**Math**

**11:22 AM**

"This is Alicia Rivera broadcasting live from the office of BOCD with an announcement. Will all BOCD students please report for an assembly. I heart you! "

Massie rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Single file!" Mr. Anderson said.

The class ignored him. When Massie finally got to the auditorium, she sat down next to the Pretty Committee.

Suddenly a guitar screeched and guess who came out on stage... Caitlyn!

Then she started singing.

Time to get up, Get up now!

Time to get up, right now  
Time to get up, Get up now!

Time to get up, right now

Uhhhh, uhhhh, uhhh, uhhhh, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Can you feel it inside of you,

I know you can feel it too,

Passion and pain,

Isn't it strange,

I know its trueeeeee

Its Trueeeeeeeeee

"Ehmagawd she's really good!" whispered Claire.

When the song was finally done, she got a standing ovation.

Massie knew. It was time. It was war.

**Dun, dun, dunnnnn!!! Okay, still doing h/w :(**

**Sorry!**


	4. Too much soccer I wanna Soc ya

**BOCD**

**Lunch**

**12:03 PM**

Caitlyn Rutan walked over to Derrick Harrington's table. She was so sick of him it was unbelievable. All he kept talking about was soccer. Soccer, the sport (besides baseball) that she hated with all her life. Blech. Sure, he was cute, but he was going to have to snap out of the "I love soccer" thing to be her boyfriend.

"Bonjour!" Caitlyn purred to the table with a sexy French accent she had acquired on her numerous trips to Paris. She winked and sat down. She glanced at the table, looking for a new hawtie. Her eyes stopped at a certain somebody with one blue eye and one green eye.

"Derrick you _must_ introduce me to your table!"

"Uh, okay," mumbled Derrick, "Josh, Cam, Kemp, Plovert, Griffin, Marcus, Jonathon."

" M'kay."

Cam was such a cutie. Mhmm. He was the one.

"So, I am having a party. Do you guys wanna come?"

All the guys said yes quickly.

"Great. It's a pool party. Bring your swim trunks or whatevs."

**Meanwhile...**

Massie scanned the Cafe looking for that attention-stealer Caitlyn. She found her at Derrick's table. But, she didn't really seem interested in Derrick. Uh-oh. We have a Cam stealer on our hands. Luckily Claire didn't really seem interested in him. She was actually interested in _Plovert_. Who knows why.

**Derrick's POV...  
**

The new girl Caitlyn seems really nice... not to mention the fact that she is smokin'. Oh God. I see Massie giving her daggers. Uh-oh. Massie is at it again. But then again, when isn't she? Seriously she needs to get that Channel or whatever it's called stick out of her ass. Oh uh... Why isn't Caitlyn paying attention to _me_? Oh not another girl falling for lover boy. Seriously, he is my best friend, but he needs to stop being such a girl-hogger. I wish somebody would tell me what is so great about _Cam Fisher_. If its the eyes I am gonna be pissed. They are freakin' scary. Plus I saw her first. He better not be giving out any more gummy worms. Hopefully he learned from Claire. What did I do? Do I have BO or something? She seemed really in to me earlier...

**Cam's POV...**

Okay Derrick's new buddy is _hott_. Wait is that _Claire_ flirting with _Jonathon_? Better step up the flirting with Caitlyn. Doesn't that jealousy thing make girls go crazy?

**Kemp's POV...**

Man that Caitlyn girl is _smokin_'. _She_ should be in_ Playboy_. Hmm... I wonder if the phone camera trick will work on her...

**Plovert's POV**

How did Derrick score with _her_? Ooh, I wonder if Kemp's gonna eat his fries...

**Massie's POV**

Oh not another _Nina_...

**Dylan's POV**

Guess _somebody_'s spot as hawtest girl at BOCD has been taken. Ooh! Is Kristen gonna eat her fries? Cuz I want them...

**---------------**

**So you got to see into the mind of boys... and a few girls. I hope you like it!!**

**R&R**

**Tay!**


	5. French kisses

**BOCD**

**Lockers before French**

**1:32 PM**

**Caitlyn's POV**

I take my things out of my locker. Okay, I like Derrick again. He gave me the _sweetest_ gift. A 100$ gift certificate to iTunes. It was kinda weird. He left the table at lunch suddenly, and came back with it! He's my choice... Ooh! Here he is!!

"Derrick..." I say batting my eyelashes, "Do you want to go see Rock the House 2 with me tonight?" His caramel eyes light up.

"I'd love to!" but then he looks down. "I can't. I'm sorry. I have to go play Laser Tag with the guys..."

I actually happen to love Laser Tag. "Hey, then we'll play Laser Tag instead. And kick your ass of course."

"Wait- you play laser tag?" he asks all surprised.

"Yeah, I love it!"

"Cool! But, just so you know... your not going to kick my ass." 

"We'll see about that..." I say, smiling.

**BOCD**

**French Class**

**Miss Cecile's Classroom**

**1:43 PM**

**Derrick's POV**

I sit next to Caitlyn. I can't believe she actually plays Laser Tag. Massie would _never_ do that.

"Bonjour! I am Miss Cecile. I do not use my last name, so just call me Miss Cecile. This is the only time I will speak English. Okay let's start class!"

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Rutan. Comment allez-vous ? Avez-vous fait le paragraphe introductional ? Avez-vous parlé le français auparavant ? Pouvez-vous le parler couramment ?" says the teacher. I do not understand any of it.

"Oui la madame j'ai. Vous comme moi commencer à lire mon paragraphe ?" Caitlyn replies.

"Oui, feu vert." God, I am confused. I look around. Looks like I'm not the only one. All the guys are like "What?". But all of the girls understood.

"C'est mon premier jour d'école est Westchester, New York. J'ai eu l'habitude de vivre aux Alpes. Bien maintenant j'ai rencontré ce garçon. Son nom est le Derrick. Il est très chaud. Regardez juste ses lèvres kissable! J'ai bougé de l'état pour exposer, le pays au pays. Je suis à l'origine de la Floride. Moi et mes différents petits amis irait à la plage et écouterait de la musique. J'ai beaucoup de talents comme le surf, snowboarding, le ski, le chant, l'acte et d'autre truc. Bien, c'est tout de moi."

Suddenly all of the girls giggled. I had heard three words: Derrick, my name; kissable; and snowboarding. Oh and of course, I heard Westchester, New York.

The teacher frowned at Caitlyn, but nodded and went on. I texted Jaime, this girl that was a total soccer freak.

**Derrick: **What did she say?

**Jaime: **This is my first day of school is Westchester, New York. I used to live in the Alps. Well now I have met this boy. His name is Derrick. He is very hot. Just look at his kissable lips! I have moved from state to state, country to country. I am originally from Florida. Me and my different boyfriends would go to the beach and listen to music. I have many talents such as surfing, snowboarding, skiing, singing, acting, and other stuff. Well, that is all about me.

After I read it I looked up. It was hilarious. Of course, I especially liked the part about me. I decided to ask her out.

**Derrick: **Uh... Caitlyn... will you be my girlfriend

**Caitlyn: **You bet!

Derrick smiled. Caitlyn was so different than Massie. She was fun, energetic, wild, and crazy. That's what he loved about her.

**Massie's POV**

After I heard Caitlyn's little speech, I was speechless. That was by far the sluttiest thing I had ever heard. I couldn't believe Derrick actually was in love with her! I knew that Jaime Anderson had told him what she said, and I knew that he had asked her out. I needed a plan... a good plan. Why? Because, this girl was like the new Nina. Except, this time the guys really did like her!


	6. Party with the guys

**The Rutan Estate**

**Pool**

**Caitlyn's pool party**

**5:15 PM**

Caitlyn peeked out of the shutters of her gorgeous estate. All the boys were at the gate leading to the pools. She went over to her mirror and checked herself one more time. Her D&G army bikini looked super hawt on her golden skin. Her matching flip flops and black painted toe nails looked chic. Time to go. She grabbed her Dior glasses, Juicy Couture beach purse, and Chanel towel and walked outside.

"Hey guys!" she waved and smiled.

She unlocked the door and they all came running in. Suddenly, they stopped, stunned. Her pool was amazing. Really, the correct form was pools. There were 7 different pools, and 3 different spas. There were slides and rides. It looked like a water park.

"Whoa, tight place, Cait!" said Cam.

"Thanks!" she winked, "I am a big water park person, so I asked my dad to build me my own and he said yes. So here we are!"

"We need more people." Stated Josh.

"Great Idea!" exclaimed Caitlyn.

And with that Josh made a few calls and suddenly, the place was packed. He had invited the football team, the rest of the soccer team, the Sirens, the baseball team, the softball team, the fashion club, the swim team, and the dance team. Caitlyn just shrugged and called extra help, a DJ, and a few stars that were staying in NYC. Suddenly, the bell rang on the gate.

"I'll get it!" Derrick yelled. He went up and couldn't believe what he saw. It was the Pretty Committee.

"Who is it, Der?" Caitlyn came running up, her flip flops clapping against the cobblestone ground. When she got there she squinted.

"What are _you _doing here?" she asked.

"Hel-_lo_! I live next door. We were coming to see what was up. Now we know it is a bunch of LBRs having a lame party." Massie replied icily.

Derrick turned to Caitlyn.

"She lives next door to you?" he asked.

"I guess." She shrugged. She turned back to Massie and her crew.

"Well _you _idiotic hypocrites aren't allowed." Caitlyn said bitterly.

"Look who's talking." Massie shot back.

"You?" smirked Caitlyn.

"Opposite of Funny." Stated Alicia.

"Shut up Alicia. That is the worst comeback ever. Now get out before my bodyguard makes you."

"My dad's a lawyer!" cried Alicia.

"My dad is too. Wait, _your_ dad is Len Rivera?" Alicia smiled and looked proud.

"Ew. My dad is totally taking his spot. Actually, your dad got fired today. Guess nawt anymore." Caitlyn smirked, closed the gate, and locked it.

"So sad." She said shaking her head.


	7. Rockstars Out!

**Westchester, New York**

**Westchester International Airport**

**September 16****th**

**5:43 AM**

A girl with bright blue eyes and shiny brown hair lowered her black Chanel sunglasses and rolled down the tinted windows of her limo.

"Are they here?" her red, glossy lips asked to a man with Calvin Klein sunglasses and jet black hair.

"Yes. Are you sure they are ready?" the man replied in a deep voice.

"Daddy, am I ever wrong? Look, for this plan to work we have to have them here. You know that. Plus, if they weren't ready, would I be over here at 5 in the morning. You know how I like my beauty sleep." The mysterious girl pursed her lips.

"Why are we doing this again?" asked the man in a dangerously whiny tone.

"You know why." She looked at him closely. "We need to bring down Massie Block, of course." In one swift movement she pulled the sunglasses back to her face.

"We need to take that one away from her that she needs to survive as alpha. Without it she is nothing." The girl smiled an evil grin. "It is so painfully easy. Why can't you people do what is needed?" She snapped her fingers. "Bring me them."

A moment passed and 'they' were there. The girl smiled. "You know what is needed of you." She said to them.

"Now just sit back, shut up, and drive." 

**BOCD**

**September 16****th**

**7:56 AM**

A sleek, black limousine pulled up to the cobblestone path.

"It's time, girls." The blue-eyed girl hissed.

4 beautiful girls stepped out of the limousine.

"Get ready!" they yelled. "for rock royalty... Caite... also known as Caitlyn Rutan!"

Everyone in the front of the school stopped and stared. _Caitlyn_ was Caite? It all made sense. Her Beautiful Voice. Her pretty face. She was Caite. Caite, one of the newest rockstars in the business. Caite, who was in all the magazines.

Caitlyn stepped out. She looked even more stunning than usual. Her famous beauty mark was revealed. Her hair was straight now, proving the fact that it really was her. It was Caite. Suddenly vans of paparazzi pulled up. Caitlyn winked at the crowd. They applauded. One by one the other four mysterious girls pulled off their over-sized sunglasses. Their faces revealed Caitlyn's crew of almost-as-famous stars. 'Caite' was not the most famous girl on Earth, but she was one of them.

Massie stood there staring. Caite. She was Caite. Massie looked at Caitlyn's crew. Taylor Davis, famous Bass player; Rachel Perez, famous guitar player; Izzy McElroy, famous Bass player, Gary Taylor, famous singer. The rockstars stood there, colored highlights in their hair, letting the crowd drink them in.

Massie felt her phone vibrate.

**Rockstarbabe: **There's a new girl in town, Massie.

**Uh-Oh. More drama. –Tay :D**


	8. FOC Fans of Caitlyn

**BOCD**

**Lunchroom**

**September 16****th**

**12:07 AM**

Massie stared into the crowd. Everyone was surrounded by Caitlyn's table. Even worse, the Briarwood Boys were there. Flirting with Caitlyn's crew. Even Josh, but now that Alicia's dad couldn't afford private school and she was gone, he was single. At least, he thought so. It was as if the Pretty Committee was never there, never popular, never A-list, never _alpha_. Caitlyn and her friends got up and took the boys with them.

"Let's go to the room." whispered Massie. The girls silently got up and went down 2 flight of stairs with out making a sound- besides their high heels clacking on the cement floor. Massie used the key to open the door- and imagine her surprise when she walked in on Caitlyn and her friends making out with who else but the Briarwood boys.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Massie croaked.

"Oh, Skye gave us the key. Since we are the new alphas, she thought it was only fit. Oh, and she left a note for you." Caitlyn replied in a superior voice.

_The Pretty Committee,_

_I am sorry to inform you that you no longer have ownership of the room. I gave it to the new alphas, The Cute Council. Sorry, you are no longer alpha and so not fit for the room._

_-Skye xoxo_

"Key please." Massie looked up to see Skye standing there holding her hand out. Massie slapped it in her hand and calmly walked away. She had never felt so defeated. She looked back one more time, only to see Caitlyn say, "See ya later, losers." and then wink.

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Sunday, September 21****st**

**7:14 P.M.**

Massie laid down on her purple duvet that was atop her large bed holding Bean in her arms. Tomorrow was another painful week as a LBR and that female dog Caitlyn as alpha- key and Skye's respect and all. The thought pained her. Suddenly Massie sat up quickly. Was she just going to let her legacy go down the drain? Was she going to let her empire fall? What was she thinking? There had to be a way to stop Caitlyn. She had to have a weakness. But, what was it? Massie got up and padded over to her desk. She tapped her sparkly purple pen on her chin. Suddenly her Amber eyes sparkled again. She had a plan. But she was going to need some help.

"Conner...will you help me?"

**Conner's back! Yay! We all missed him. Lol. Serious drama-rama in the next chappy... just wait... ;D**


	9. I need your help

**The Rutan Estate**

**Caitlyn's Suite**

**Sunday, September 21****st**

**7:23 P.M.**

Caitlyn threw away her low-sugar fat-free Carmel Macchiato and walked into her room. It was actually very girly. She did it like punk-Marie Antoinette, with pink and black silk curtains and gold furniture. She was ready for whatever Massie Block had for her. It's nawt like she didn't know that she called Conner Foley. Caitlyn was smart. She had amazing connections. Plus, its nawt like she was going to stay here forever. She was just going to do a little thing called _payback_. What did Massie ever do to her? Everything. What Massie ah-bviously hadn't figured out was that her and Caitlyn had been best friends in third grade. Back when she was called Alexandra, or more commonly _Cay-Cay_. Cay-Cay and Massie. The two had been inseparable. But then, Massie got it in her head to be popular. Caitlyn was going to get in her way of that because it was _Caitlyn _who was popular, _Caitlyn_ who was alpha. Massie didn't want to be her beta. So, she made her social poison. Massie was the only person Caitlyn really trusted. And Massie had deceived her. What Massie did was un-forgivable. Caitlyn couldn't even think about it. Caitlyn couldn't even show her face in school. So, she moved and pursued her dream of being a rockstar. Of course, Caitlyn made it. But, not before she was ostracized _again_ about being wealthy and pretty. People made lies and hurt her feelings. All because of jealousy. Caitlyn had a low point where she cried everyday and soon after was put into counseling everyday and onto depression medication. But, only 2 months after it stopped. Caitlyn wasn't sad anymore, she was _mad_. And that was almost worse. Because, when Caitlyn was mad, she wouldn't stop being mad until she destroyed that person. And that was _exactly_ what she was going to do to Massie.

"Mike, I need your help." For all those that don't know, Mike Richardson was Conner Foley's worst nightmare and biggest enemy. Mike was punk. Conner was prep. They were complete opposites. And, they never failed to fight. Another smile formed on Caitlyn's face. Perfect.

------------------------------------------------

**Yes, short. But I have a ton of homework**


	10. Derrick is IN

**BOCD  
Hallways  
Monday, September 22nd  
8:02 AM**

"Ehmagawd! It's Conner Foley!!" whispered Allie-Rose Singer to Livvy Collins.  
Livvy widened her eyes and scraped some gloss into her mouth. Then both girls turned around when Alexandra Regan screamed, "It's Mike Richardson!". Sure Conner Foley was hawt, but Mike Richardson was _double_ hawt. Mike had soft brown hair and piercing blue eyes, while Conner had dark hair and green eyes. Mike's hair was like Pete Wentz' except lighter, while Conner's was as dark as Zac Efron's dark stage and spiked. There was no doubt who was hawter. Plus, Mike played guitar in Caitlyn's band _Firestone_. That made him even hawter. The girls directed their gaze from Mike to the super hawt girl on his arm. Caitlyn. She looked amazing and... prep. Okay, maybe not 100 pure prep, but punk prep. Like Avril Lavigne going to prep school. Pink and blue striped Abercrombie & Fitch style Ralph Lauren tee with a Alice Olivia sparkly pink camisole underneath. She also wore a Diesel jean skirt. Of course, heavy black eyeliner lined her eyes and her shirt wasn't buttoned all the way up. And she was wearing high-heeled black boots. But she looked amazingly _hawt_. Even more than usual. The girls then looked at Derrick, who looked beyond pissed. Caitlyn stopped at her locker and Mike went up to the office.  
"Who is _he_?" he spat.  
"Mike Richardson." Caitlyn replied matter-of-factly.  
"You were _cheating_ on me?" asked Derrick angrily.  
Caitlyn giggled. "No way, Jose. We are just friends. He knows your my boyfriend." she said then winked.  
"Oh." Derrick looked more than pleased. Of course no one was listening to their convo because they were all fawning over Mike. Well, at least the girls.  
"Don't tell anyone, though." She whispered. "I want everyone to think that we are going out."  
Derrick looked like he had been punched in the stomach.  
"Why!?!"  
"'Cuz. I am trying to bring Massie Block down." she replied steadily.  
Derrick's facial expression quickly changed.  
"Oh." then he smiled. "I'm glad to help."


	11. Workin' it out

**BOCD**

**Girl's Locker Room**

**Monday, September 22****nd**

**11:03 AM**

Caitlyn changed out of her hot pink Juicy Couture sweatsuit with an ivory lace cami and jumped into the shower, washing her hair with Bain Satin Kerastase shampoo and conditioner. When she was done, she put on her "punk prep" outfit. She was totally happy that her free-workout class had no other girls but her. It gave her time to flirt and get rock-hard abs. Hey, a true girlie girl knows what a _real_ workout is: Music & Hawt boys without shirts. She quickly rubbed in her Bumble & Bumble shine serum and Redken Velvet Whip thermal softening treatment and blow dried her hair. Then, she applied her makeup and was ready to go. She quickly walked up behind Derrick. "Hey hawtie." She whispered into his ear. He turned around and gave her a quick peck. "You ready?" he asked. "Totally." A smirk formed onto her naturally red lips. Today was the day Massie Block was going to be brought down. Like it? Twice in a day. 


	12. Bloggin equals out!

_**Ehmagawd!**_

Caitlyn here a.k.a. the rockstar you all know, Caite. So I am here in Westchester. Mike Richardson came too. There is this bitch, Massie Block, she goes here. She actually thinks she can beat me! She is so dumb. She calls herself 'alpha' and calls her group of friends the Pretty Committee. Retarted Much? Don't worry, my peoples, I will crush her.

**_Style News_**

_IN:__  
STYLE ALERT!  
_The new thing is bright colors.

My favorite?  
Lacoste's Spring collection. Can we say ah-dorable?

_ARTICLE TODAY  
_**How to look Glamorous in a Sweatsuit**

_Must Be Juicy Couture or Splendid  
Wear falsies or Diorshow Mascara  
Velour Winter Terrycloth Summer  
Smokey Eyes  
Hair down  
Ah-dorable shoes_

**  
CAITLYN EXCLUSIVE!  
**_Listen to my song first!  
_**A/N View it on my profile**

_I heart you._

___Caitlyn xoxo_

Massie Block couldn't believe Caitlyn had the nerve to post something about her on a public blog. And to make fun of TPC!! Nawt only did she do that, but she used their talk. It was on. Way on.


	13. Dramarama

**The Block Estate**

**Parlor**

**Monday, September 22****nd**

**3:17 PM**

"What!?!?" screamed Kendra Block. Massie immediately stopped.

"William!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?!?"

Massie peeked into the parlor. Kendra was standing up, her face red. William looked kind of... scared.

"I'm sorry... At the time I didn't know about Massie and... I thought you didn't love me..." he replied quietly. Kendra collapsed on a leather chair and wept. William put his arm around her.

"Stop..." she moaned.

"Mom... what's wrong?" Massie asked.

"Ask you father." Kendra replied, her head in her hands.

"I um... have another child Massie. You have a half-sister. Catherine. She's your age." He said nervously.

Suddenly a girl who looked _exactly_ like Massie walked in, wearing a green Juicy Couture velour sweatsuit.

"Hi." She said in a fake sugary-sweet voice.

"Hi." Massie replied in as snotty of a voice as possible.

"You will be sharing rooms until we buy a new house." Her father continued.

"Who said I won't divorce you!" Kendra cried.

"Honey. I love you so much. At the time I didn't know it was mutual. I am so sorry. You don't know who much I love you." He pleaded with her.

Massie took her look-a-like's hand and pulled her up to her room. When she got there, she pressed a button on the intercom.

"Inez, please bring me up a sleeping bag." She said into it.

"Yes, Massie."

"I hope that's for you." Catherine snarled.

"Ha! Yeah right. That's for _you_." Massie replied, giving the girl an "Are you crazy?" look. "I only sleep on the floor for my sleepovers. Which you aren't invited to."

"You are just like dad said. Bitchy and Spoiled." Catherine said calmly.

"Oh Really?" Massie raised an eyebrow.

Then she stomped down the stairs and back into the parlor.

"Dad!" she screeched. "You called me bitchy and spoiled?!?!?!?!? HOW DARE YOU!!!!!"

Kendra looked at her husband and slapped his face.

"YOU DO NOT CALL OUR DAUGHTER NAMES, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!" she hollered.

"I didn't! _Catherine's_ the one! She always asks for more! Massie is my princess! My sweet pea!" he cried.

"Well if you want me to stay, she's gone!" Massie and Kendra yelled simultaneously.

With that they both stomped out of the room.

"Massie," Kendra said to her daughter, "You can always get whatever you want. You are the queen. Especially now. That _girl_ will have to stay in the barn. She will not stay here!"

Then Kendra gave her a hug. And Massie hugged back.

"I love you." Massie said.

"I love you, too." Kendra replied.

It was the first time they had shared this kind of moment in years.

0000

Massie walked back up to her room. Catherine was sitting on Massie's bed.

"Off!" yelled Massie.

"This is my room too, ya know!" Catherine shot back.

Massie gave a sarcastic laugh.

"No it's not. My mom said that you are staying in the barn. There is a guest bedroom in there. A bed and a lamp. Be happy. NOW GET OUT!" roared Massie. She pushed her out the door and slammed it.

**Massie:**I HAVE A SISTER!!!


	14. L to the rescue

**Rivera Estate**

**Alicia's Suite**

**Monday, September 22****nd**

**3:34 PM**

Alicia Rivera sat on top of her Indian-style bed reading _CosmoGirl!_. Suddenly her Sidekick Slide vibrated. She slid the screen up to read the text.

'**Massie: **I HAVE A SISTER!!!' it read. Alicia gasped and four-wayed the other girls.

"EHMAGAWD!!" the girls screamed at the same time when they picked up.

"I know!" Alicia screeched. "I feel so sorry for her. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know... all I can think is 'Poor Massie'. I mean, seriously, how devastating." Said Dylan.

"Seriously." Said Kristen.

"Let's go comfort her." Suggested Claire. 

"Great Idea. Come awn girls. Dean will pick you up." Alicia stated and hung up.

She grabbed her Yves Saint Laurent coat and ran as fast as she could (Which to everyone else is jogging). Once all the girls were in the limo, they went to Massie's Estate. When they got there, Massie was gone.

Alicia asked Inez where she was.

"At the mall with... I think her name is Caitlyn..." was Inez's reply.

The girls gasped. Ehmagawd!


	15. Frienemeys

**The Block Estate**

**Driveway**

**Monday, September 22****nd**

**3:24 PM**

Caitlyn walked up the gravel driveway of the Block Estate. After seeing Massie's face that afternoon, she decided to say she was sorry. Totally not her, but whatevs. She ran up to the large leaded glass door and rang the doorbell. Massie came to the door... but then a look alike came behind her.

"What do _you_ want?" Massie (the real one) spat. "You have already ruined my freakin life. And I just found out that I have a half-sister. SO GO AWAY!!"

"Look, I am sorry... I know I went a little too far with the payback-" Massie cut her off.

"PAYBACK!?!?" she screamed. "WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!!"

Caitlyn remained calm.

"Remember Cay-Cay? Well, that was me." She replied.

Massie froze. Eh. Ma. Gawd.

Then, she burst out crying. Her half-sister or whatever looked amused. Caitlyn gave her a dirty look.

"Come on, Mass. Let's go to my house." Caitlyn said.

000000

Massie wept and let out all of her emotions on Caitlyn's bed. Finally, she stopped.

"I am SO sorry, Cait. I am really, really sorry!" Massie kept saying.

"It's okay. Look. Let's go shopping. Then, tomorrow we can bring down that girl down." Caitlyn said.

Massie looked up and Caitlyn smirked. Then Massie did.

Yup. That was the same old Cay-Cay.

**The Westchester Mall**

**Louis Vuitton**

**Monday, September 22****nd**

**4:07 PM**

"Ooh! Look at this! I can't believe they have it!" said Caitlyn. She pointed to a Louis Vuitton with a pink guitar with black splattered paint on it.

"What's that?" asked Massie.

Caitlyn raised her eyebrows. "A Limited Edition Caitlyn Bag." She replied grinning.

"Ehmagawd! We have to get that!"

"Duh."

Massie loved shopping with Caitlyn. It was just like old times. Caitlyn washed off the black eyeliner and looked like her old self. Preppy. Caitlyn had confessed to faking the punk thing. She was still her same old preppy self inside. Well. Kind of.

"So are you really punk?" Massie asked.

"I already told you. No." Caitlyn replied.

"But the bag..."

"Even my preppy self would have loved that bag." Caitlyn said smiling.

"Point." Massie giggled.

Finally, after four hours, they were ready.


	16. Kiss & Diss

**In front of BOCD  
Range Rover  
Tuesday, September 23rd  
7:57 AM**

Alicia Rivera sat on the buttery leather seats of Massie's Range Rover with her arms crossed over her chest. She was happy to be back at BOCD, but nawt so happy that Caitlyn and Massie were all best friendish. It was so ah-nnoying. She just got back yesterday from Spain. Thank gawd. I mean all the fun was gone since she ruined Nina. Caitlyn had her dad give Mr. Rivera his job back, since everyone already knew she was a rockstar. So, BOCD it is. She glared at Caitlyn with all her strength but Cait just rolled her eyes.

"Are you ready for rating?" Massie said.

"Yes!" the girls screamed.

"Okay, me first!" she said.

She was ultra glamorous today- and ultra hawt. No way was that nawt-as-pretty-or-cool-as-her clone going to beat her.

"I am styling an ah-dorable ivory St. John silk cami underneath a glittery purple Chanel vest with a creme layered lace mini-skirt with leggings and ah-dorable Yves Saint Lauren pumps. Oh, and Chanel sunglasses and of course my limited edition Louis Vuitton bag."

Caitlyn smiled. "9.8"

"Ah-greed." said Dylan and Kristen.

"Well, I say 9.9." said Alicia tipping her head up slightly as if they were inferior to her.

Caitlyn shrugged and said, "My turn." Then, she crossed her ankles.

"I am flaunting a pink lace Yves Saint Laurent cap-sleeved shirt, a Citizens of Humanity jean skirt with pink lace at the end, Dior peep-toe pink silk heels with a pink bow, and my hawt limited edition LV "Caitlyn" bag."

"9.8" Massie said.  
"Ah-greed." replied Dylan, Kristen, and Claire.  
"Ew. I think it is a 8.5." Alicia spat.  
Caitlyn rolled her eyes and went to text somebody.

"Time to go!" Massie kicked open the door and jumped out. Caitlyn stuffed her Sidekick LX into her purse.

"Hey Massie." a familiar voice sneered. Catherine. Massie started to say something but Caitlyn jumped in.

"Look, _Christine,_ The Pretty Committee doesn't talk to people who have fake _Coach_ purses. Otherwise known as Foaches. So please, go away before we all puke." she flashed her a dazzling smile and strutted away. The Pretty Committee followed.

"Great one, Cait!" Massie high fived her.

"No prob."

The girls soon had to go to their lockers.

"Caitlyn? Is that you?" a familiar male voice said behind her.

Caitlyn turned on the balls of her heals and smiled.

"Hey Derrick." she gave him a friendly smile.

"What happened?" he sounded shocked.

She shrugged. "I just kinda wanted to be myself today. Ya know, instead of Avril."

"Wow." was all he could say. Then she looked down.

"Ehmagawd! Your wearing _jeans_!" she exclaimed.

"Yupp. You like 'em?"

She gave him a loving smile.

"Of course I do." Then she closed the locker, winked, and walked away.

Suddenly something happened that shocked the school: Mike kissed Caitlyn, directly on the lips.

And let's just say the fire in Derrick's eyes were easily identified throughout the school: including Caitlyn.


End file.
